


Drove Me Wild

by Urby



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz and Agnès have some time to themselves in Ancheim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drove Me Wild

It was entirely too hot to be doing this sort of thing, but Ringabel and Edea were out exploring the various Ancheim cuisines, they were already lying down, sweaty, and had nothing better to do...and it had honestly far too long since they had last done this.

Agnès could feel herself clenching and flexing in anticipation, eagerly responding to her partner's motions. Tiz wasn't actually inside of her, content to simply thrust between her thighs while murmuring wordless sounds of pleasure and love against her ear. The cotton leggings she was wearing were almost dripping with various fluids, his and hers, and barely presented a barrier between them at this point.

She tangled a hand in his hair, noting how damp it was and how strands of it stuck together. So messy...they would both have to take a bath after this. Together possibly, to save water. The thought made her wriggle with amusement and excitement.

Tiz pulled away from her, smiling as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Lean back?"

Agnès turned so she was on her back, glancing at him in curiosity. He kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her breast, playing with the nipple and the soft flesh around it. She covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes. Tiz had a kind of touch that cultivated a pleasurable warmth in her, different than the thick heat of the desert that lingered still in the room. It was almost ticklish, if it weren't for the location and the context of the touching...

She squeaked, her chest leaping, when he tweaked her nipple and nibbled her earlobe at the same time. "Yes! Please..."

He moaned against her ear, apparently pleased with her reaction, and shifted against her, pushing his erection against her thigh as he moved. He kissed her neck, inching downwards, pausing at her other breast. His breath was heavy, and she cracked an eye open in time to see him close his mouth around her nipple, sucking on it through the fabric.

Oh, yes.

He tugged at it gently, brushing it with his tongue, a delicious contrast with the rougher treatment of the other breast. He curled around her, hooking his legs around hers, moving with her every time she felt too good and had to _react_. Her body seemed to move on its own sometimes - sudden jerks lifting her back off the bed for short moments - but she felt safe and loved, his grasp around her solid despite her delighted squirming.

Tiz lifted his head and glanced up at her, his gaze kind and earnest despite the heat behind it. She gave him a shy, slightly dazed smile and nodded in hopes he would continue. He seemed to want to say something for a moment, but shook his head and kissed her fingers instead. Instead of meeting her gaze, he moved his mouth to her other breast and lavished it with gentle attention. It was a welcome, needed respite from the pinching and tweaking it had been getting before, and Agnès cried out.

Her other nipple felt almost chill without the warmth of his mouth around it, and she was very aware of how firm it was against the fabric. She wanted more, for him to keep going, but didn't know how to ask. Regardless, he seemed to understand, and smoothed a hand down her belly towards the junction between her legs. Her cries increased in volume until she had to bite into the sheets to quiet herself.

He smiled into her breast while he continued to play with her, stroking her sex and suckling her breast through her clothes. He was squirming along with her as well, but whether it was to playfully match her movements or because of his own pleasure, she couldn't tell.

Agnès never would have guessed that she would have liked such a thing so much, but the wet and soft and nearly-hot around her nipple were an absolute delight...and if that weren't enough, Tiz's fingers were mimicking the movements of his tongue on her sensitive center. Pleasure coiled in her belly, building steadily...he moaned against her breast, and for a moment she imagined his mouth where his fingers were, and that thought made everything spring. She cried his name and hung onto him, clinging to his hair and shirt.

Suddenly self-conscious, she tried to curl on herself, but she felt boneless after her release. "I'm sorry...please forgive me..."

Tiz moved himself up to hold her, stroking her back gently. "What's wrong?"

"I was...thinking lewd thoughts," Agnès said, hiding her face in his chest. Even if they had just been...doing things, it was hard to talk about! "And I..."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's fine." He paused for a moment. "You're allowed to think those kinds of things," he added with a small laugh.

Agnès shifted, bringing a hand to rest on his chest. Tiz hadn't been satisfied...she could still feel him between them, a little softer than before but still firm against her leg. She reached down to palm him, smiling into his shirt when he made a choked noise and his entire body stiffened in response.

"I want to see you," she said, angling his shaft towards them.

He swallowed, avoiding her gaze for a second, then nodded.

His member was slippery, the head of it steadily beading with a clear liquid that clung to her fingers. It also moved, tensing and twitching as she handled him, and there was a vein on the side that she could feel his pulse with. She had felt it before, but that was inside of her...now she could hold it and watch him react, and she had to admit that the noises he was making were...rather adorable.

"Agnès," Tiz said softly, cupping her cheek to turn her towards him. She moued, resisting - she wanted to look at what she was doing! - clenching him just hard enough to make him reconsider. He tensed briefly, then settled for stroking the back of her head and resting his face in her hair.

She could tug the foreskin all the way off the head, and there was enough to cover the whole length - and just a little more that bunched up at the end. She held it as carefully as she could and pulled on it, making a small noise of wonder as the skin stretched a bit.

Tiz fidgeted, and Agnès nuzzled his shoulder as a means of apology, whether she had hurt him or embarrassed him. Fortunately, he only seemed flustered, not in any pain. But his movement reminded her of the task - and the shaft - at hand, so she worked him once again, watching and feeling him.

It was firm despite the pulse and the movement she could feel underneath the sliding skin she had just been playing with. She had to remind herself that it was vulnerable and sensitive, despite its stiffness, and touched the head with a fingertip. It was so red and wet, and his breathing quickened when she rubbed at it. He was kneading at her thigh now, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. The pulse between her hands rushed, and he managed to gasp "...comes-!" before his whole body lurched forward, his release spilling out onto her fingers.

She stared as his cock emptied out and softened in her hands, having not realized just how much of an effect she was having on him. She didn't mind in the least, however...it was something she would have to study more closely later, another time. For now, they exchanged kisses and tender words between their lips.

Their clothes were damp, to say the least, and night was coming, so they discarded them into tidy piles. Tiz pulled a sheet over them to ward off the evening chill and huddled against Agnès.

"Is this alright? Do you...need more?" Agnès asked, covering the bottom half of her face with the sheet.

"I'm fine if you are," Tiz said, his voice soft. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She nodded. He pressed a kiss to her head. "That's all I need."


End file.
